1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an edge banding machine, more particularly to an edge banding machine that can adjust the thickness of glue applied to an edge band.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, there is a typical edge banding machine, as disclosed in International Patent Publication Number WO2006076871, that includes a glue-applying unit and a transmission unit. The glue-applying unit has a glue container and a glue-applying roller that is rotatable relative to the glue container. The transmission unit has a front conveying wheel and a rear conveying wheel that are disposed respectively at two sides of the glue-applying roller, and a belt that is connected between the front conveying wheel and the rear conveying wheel for driving the glue-applying roller.
In use, an edge band is moved by the front conveying wheel to pass through the glue-scratching unit, so that it is moved by the front conveying wheel to pass past the glue-applying roller. Hence, glue smeared on the glue-applying roller is applied to one of two opposite side surfaces of the edge band, after which, the rear conveying wheel moves the edge band out of the edge banding machine and adheres the edge band to a workpiece that is adjacent to the rear conveying wheel. In such a manner, an edge banding operation is completed.
However, since the glue-applying roller is rotated to apply the glue from the glue container onto the surface of the edge band, the thickness of the glue on the glue-applying roller is non-uniform. As a result, during the edge banding operation, the edge band cannot be evenly adhered on the work piece, and in this manner, there will be some work burdens imposed on subsequent operation for remedying this drawback.